Goresan Kebahagiaan-
by Antares Malfoy
Summary: Tak perlu logis, takdir memang tak pernah masuk akal. Berharap waktu benar-benar menyembuhkan luka. Atau kepercayaan kosong pada 'Tuhan selalu bergerak dengan cara yang misterius'. Klise.


Orang tak boleh terjebak dalam masa lalunya, tapi bagaimana jika justru hanya memori masa lalu yang bisa membuatnya bertahan? Berpegang pada janji kosong masa depan, berharap kepada inti kekecewaan?

Tak perlu logis, takdir memang tak pernah masuk akal. Berharap waktu benar-benar menyembuhkan luka. Atau kepercayaan kosong pada 'Tuhan selalu bergerak dengan cara yang misterius'. Klise.

**Goresan Kebahagiaan © Antares**

**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter Series © J. K. Rowling**

**.**

**Time: After War**

**Warning: Typo(s) yang tak dapat dihindari**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**4 Mei 1998**

Harry Potter kembali menginjakan kakinya di tanah becek pemakaman Godric's Hollow. Tiga buah nisan diam dihadapannya. James dan Lily Potter, dan sebuah makam baru disamping Lily—_Severus Snape._

Harry telah meminta mereka memakamkan Snape disamping ibunya. Balas budi terakhirnya sekaligus hal terakhir yang Harry pikir Snape inginkan.

Harry menghela nafas. Snape, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Fred, Colin—_Sirius._

Dengan hati diliputi kesedihan, Harry melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi pemakaman yang sunyi. Sakit rasanya mengenang apa yang telah terjadi. _Bodoh._

"Harry?" Harry menolehkan kepalanya, dan ia melihat wajah sahabatnya, sama lelahnya dengan wajahnya sendiri. "Aku tahu kau pasti disini."

"Hermione, aku—" tercekat, Harry tak bias melanjutkan ucapannya. Hermione berjalan menjajari Harry, entah kemana kaki mereka membawa.

"Kecuali ini halusinasi, aku melihat toko dengan peri-peri yang beterbangan mengelilinginya. Aku berani sumpah poster besar yang ditempel dipintunya mengedip padaku." Hermione berkata setelah sepuluh menit berjalan diam.

"Apa yang mereka pikir mereka lakukan? Ini pemukiman muggle! Oh, itu _fotoku_," gumam Harry setengah terkejut setengah takjub.

Mereka berjalan cepat kearah toko itu, jelas milik penyihir. Sebuah papan tanda yang ditancapkan didepannya memberi tahu mereka.

_Toko Kelontong Sihir_

_Tak tampak bagi muggle_

Harry dan Hermione saling pandang kemudian melangkah memasuki toko. Toko ini menjual perlengkapan sihir yang terpajang dalam rak-rak tinggi dan etalase penuh hiasan warna-warni. Mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri toko dan disambut oleh seorang wanita nyentrik dengan bola mata coklat dan badan gemuk.

"Hallo anak-anak, selamat darang di Toko Kelontong Sihir! Oh—" wanita itu terpaku sedetik "Potter, senang kau mampir Nak!" serunya girang.

Harry tersenyum kecil dan berjalan lagi, matanya segera tertumbuk pada ratusa pena bulu yang terpajang pada salah satu rak. Pena-pena berbagai bentuk dan ukuran terlihat disana, ada yang berwarna nila dengan totol kuning, merah menyala dengan gliter, pena bulu elang yang mewah, dan berbagai pena bulu angsa yang indah, _tunggu—_

Disana, disudut paling kanan, mencolok dengan ornament paling indah yang pernah Harry lihat, sebuah bolpoin, terpajang anggun. Sendirian.

Bukan gagangnya yang hijau zamrud atau ujung runcingnya yang berkilau emerald yang membuat Harry tertarik. Tapi sesuatu, entah apa yang membuat Harry mengambilnya tanpa berfikir.

"Bolpoin Penggores Kebahagiaan," sebuah suara membuat Harry tersentak. "Kau bisa memutar kenangan indah yang pernah kau alami, atau bahkan kenangan orang lain, hanya dengan menuliskan tempat dan peristiwa kejadian pada sebuah perkamen dengannya." Jelas suara yang ternyata wanita penjaga toko.

"Er.. berapa harganya?"

"Lima belas galleon." Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, _mahal sekali_, tapi toh dibayar juga.

Harry bergabung bersama Hermione yang sedang menimang dua buah buku ditangannya.

"Menurutmu apakah _Berlayar Bersama Kura-Kura Raksasa _lebih bagus dari _Hewan-Hewan Menakjubkan Pegunungan Alpen_?" kata Hermione

" Dua-duanya saja."

"Uangku tak sebanyak punyamu Harry!"

"Sini, aku yang bayar." Kata Harry akhirnya.

"Ti-tidak perlu Harry, aku hanya perlu memilih satu."

"Anggap saja ini bayaran karena telah merepotkanmu selama tujuh tahun." Hermione terdiam.

..oo0O0oo..

Harry menatap langit-langit kamarnya di Grimmauld Place Nomor 12. Ia memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan bolpoin barunya.

_Harry memilih satu tanggal._

Tanggal yang ingin ia ketahui peristiwanya..

Harry mengambil perkamen dan bolpoinnya, lalu segera menuliskan disana: Godric's Hollow, 31 Juli 1981.

Hari ulangtahunnya yang pertama.

_Sebelum Voldemort menghancurkan segalanya._

Tulisan itu berpendar keperakan, ketika redup, Harry merasakan sentakan kuat dipuncak kepalanya, diujung jari tangannya, juga jari kakinya. Dengan ngeri Harry menyadari bahwa tubuhnya mulai transparan dan—

DUKK!

"Aw.." Harry merintih karena baru saja terjatuh lagi dijalanan Godric's Hollow pada malam hari. Bintang-bintang gemerlap menghiasi langit. Harry mendengar seseorang—beberapa orang bernyanyi dan tertawa dengan riang, dari pandok didepannya.

Harry mendekati pondok itu dan terlambat menyadari bahwa itu adalah rumah_nya._ Harry melangkah tak yakin, dan mendapati dirinya dapat menembus dinding dihadapannya.

"Kemari Harry! Jangan terlalu cepat Sirius!" suara indah Lily Potter bergaung bagai melodi ditelinga Harry, yang masih terpaku di ambang jendela.

_Mum_

Harry melihat dirinya yang berumur satu tahun sedang duduk di punggung seekor anjing hitam dan tertawa-tawa senang..

Air mata meleleh dipipinya.

"Lihat Lily, Padfoot memberi Harry sapu terbang mainan! Bilang terima kasih Harry." Ujar seorang pria berambut hitam acak-acakan yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Harry kecil dipunggung Sirius belum mengerti.

Tapi, Harry sudah..

"Terima kasih Sirius." Bisik Harry ditengah tangisnya. Harry beranjak dari tempatnya, mendatangi James yang masih sibuk dengan kado-kado Harry kecil.

"Dad." Harry mencoba memegang lengan James. Tak bisa. Bening mengalir membasahi pipi Harry _lagi._

"Hallo semua!" cicit seseorang yang baru bergabung di ruangan. "Hallo Harry." Orang itu mengelus rambut Harry kecil.

Amarah melingkupi dada Harry.

_Peter Pettigrew_

PENGHIANAT!

"Jangan sentuh aku!" raung Harry murka. Betapa kebencian yang ia rasakan sudah sampai batasnya. "MENJAUH DARI DAD!"

Harry berteriak histeris saat Wormtail menjabat tangan James dan memeluknya dengan bersahabat.

Rasanya Harry ingin mencakat wajah itu.

Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Lily mengangkat Harry kecil dari punggung si anjing dan menimangnya dengan saying. Wajah Lily begitu penuh kebahagiaan.

Sirius sekarang dengan wujud aslinya mendatang Peter dan memeluknya juga.

_Cuci bajumu segera Sirius!_ Batin Harry menggeram.

Pintu terbuka dan Remus Lupin masuk dengan kotak besar ditangannya.

"Ah, ini dia, sini Moony, Harry mau tiup lilin." Seru James riang.

Kotak itu terbuka, kue ulangtahun berhias krim coklat dan butiran cherry dengan tabuaran kacang almond ditambah serpihan keju parut disisinya terlihat dari daalm kotak.

Harry jatuh terduduk, matanya menatap nanar. _Aku pernah mengalami ini?_

Hati Harry tersayat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Lily dan James sedang membungkuk dan mencium kedua pipi tembam Harry kecil.

Dan pemandangan itu berganti menjadi kamar besar Grimmauld Place yang kusam.

_Selesai. _Kenangan itu selesai.

Harry merasa sedih dan hampa, tapi ia sadar, ia merasakan kebahagiaan dibalik bayangan kesedihan itu. Ia telah melihat kasih sayang orang tuanya. Ia bahagia.

**FIN**


End file.
